ttjssurvivorfandomcom-20200216-history
TTJ's Survivor: Aruba
TTJ's Survivor: Aruba is the eighth season of TTJ's Survivor Series. It will began in June 9, 2014 and ended in June 28, 2014. The season started off with 16 very brand new castaways. The two tribes were Barcadera carrying the blue buff and Savaneta carrying the green buff. On Day 7, the tribes were switched. Then on Day 17, the tribes were switched once again. The tribes were merged on Day 20. In the finale, it ended with Mike defeating Chris B. and Chris F. with a vote of 4–2–1. After the finale, the Reunion Show took place where Chris F. won Fan Favorite and Player of the Season. There were also new awards that were given. Production This season featured 16 brand new castaways. They are divided into two tribes, the Barcadera Tribe and the Savaneta Tribe. They will be dropped off in Eagle Beach, Aruba where they will be forced to live with each other! Not only will they have to survive the rocky beaches and the harsh weather, but also take each other out. Every few days someone will be voted out of the tribe. Exile Island twist is back and more twists are going to be in play. Who will get exiled and who has what it takes to overcome the rest?! 26 people were cut from casting, and 16 castaways chosen played for an entire duration they were there. People that signed up on Tengaged website was asked to give their Username, Preferred Survivor Name (Some kind of name) it really doesn't matter, Color Level, Karma, Timezone, and a couple of other questions that are needed. Their Preferred Survivor Username is what goes on this wiki, and what goes on the intros. (Real Cast List w/real Usernames) Twist/Changes *'Exile Island:' Returning from the previous season, after an Immunity Challenge, players may banish a player from the rival tribe to Exile Island. This island (entirely separate from the existing camps) will force the banished player to fend for him/herself until the upcoming Immunity Challenge (unless stated otherwise). The player would not be left in despair, for he/she will be given clues to a Hidden Immunity Idol that is hidden somewhere on the island. Unlike Survivor: Peru ''the player who is sent to Exile Island will not be immuned from Tribal Council. *'Two Tribe Switches:' There were two tribe swaps in this season, the first one on Day 7, and the other on Day 17. *'Hidden Immunity Idols:' While the current format of the Hidden Immunity Idol still applies, an additional Hidden Immunity Idol will be in play post-merge. The said idol will be used as two hidden idols, but is only one idol. The finder of this must share it with another person. That means, the finder and the person who they choose will be safe. Castaways } |align="left"|'Sam J.' 18, Orange | | rowspan="2" style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);"| | rowspan="5" style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);"| | rowspan="6" style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);"| |Quit Day 3 |0 |- | |align="left"|'Rose M.' 19, Gold | |1st Voted Out Day 6 |5 |- | |align="left"|'Brady S.' 15, Dark Green | | |2nd Voted Out Day 9 |4 |- | |align="left"|'Drew D.' 15, Light Green | | |3rd Voted Out Day 12 |7 |- | |align="left"|'Nick D.' 15, Yellow | | |4th Voted Out Day 15 |3 |- | |align="left"| 'Big Joe S.' 15, Gold | | | |5th Voted Out Day 18 |5 |- | |align="left"|'Madison B.' 14, Yellow | | | |rowspan="10" |6th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 21 |5 |- | |align="left"|'Will T.' 15, Orange | | | |7th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 24 |5 |- | |align="left"|'Kevin T.' 15, Red | | | |8th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 27 |10 |- | |align="left"|'Morgan M.' 15, Light Green | | | |9th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 30 |6 |- | |align="left"|'Robby J.' 14, Light Green | | | |10th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 33 |10 |- | |align="left"|'Clair F.' 23, Orange | | |style="background-color: grey"|''Exiled |11th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 36 |7 |- | |align="left"|'Brendon L.' 17, Brown | | | |12th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 38 |4 |- | |align="left"|'Chris F.' 17, Sky | | | |Second Runner-Up |1 |- | |align="left"|'Chris B.' 16, Blue | | | |Runner-Up |7 |- | |align="left"|'Mike B.' 19, Blue | | | |Sole Survivor |5 |} Kevin played the hidden immunity idol, therefore two votes cast against him did not count. Chris B. played the special hidden immunity idol, therefore two votes cast against him did not count. Episode Guide Notes: Due to Drew self voting, the vote was unanimous. Due to Clair picking a bag without a tribe buff, she is sent to Exile Island and will be immuned from Tribal Council. Kevin played the hidden immunity idol, therefore two votes cast against her did not count. Chris B. played the special hidden immunity idol, therefore two votes cast against him did not count. The Game 'Episode 1: "This Game is All About Backstabbing and Blindsides."' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Pass The Torch" Castaways must communicate to each other in order to pass the torch. The first person to pass must say, "*Lights torch and passes to (name)*". Then the next person must say, "*Passes the torch to (name)*". Finally, the last person must say, "*Lights fire with torch*". The two tribes which completes this first will win immunity and safe for tribal council. 'Episode 2: "Oh Lord That Might Be an Omen"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Survivor Knowledge" Castaways had to answer questions about past seasons, rules, or the location of this season. The first tribe to four points would win immunity. 'Episode 3: "Kill Each Other Like Psychopaths"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Smashing Pots" Castaways had to answer questions about past seasons, rules, or the location of this season. The first tribe to four points would win immunity. 'Episode 4: "Tribe Of Misfits"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Trend for the Win" Castaways must spam people from tengaged to trend their tribe name in a blog. The tribe that has the most trends wins immunity. 'Episode 5: "Go Out In a Blaze Of Glory"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Unscramble" Castaways must unscramble phrases or words from the survivor series and the survivor rules. The first tribe to four points would win immunity. 'Episode 6: "Remove the Thorn In My Side"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Crate Push" Both tribes had to go behind a crate and race to push it past the finish line. The first tribe to finish first won immunity. 'Episode 7: "Smelly Old Foot"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Pollin' Spammin'" Castaways must spam people from tengaged again to vote for them. The person that has the most percentage of votes will win individual immunity. 'Episode 8: "Causing Chaos Left And Right"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Amaze'" Castaways must take part in a tengaged mini game. The person with the best score wins individual immunity and safe for tribal council. 'Episode 9: "Keep Hope Alive"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Bang, Bang, Bang, and Bullseye'" Castaways must say "DODGE" after the host says "SHOOTS". If they so do that they will get a point. But, when the host says "BULLSEYE" The first person to send "BULLSEYE'S (Name of a castaway)" will loose points from the one who they "BULLSEYED". The person that gets 4 points first wins immunity. 'Episode 10: "It's Time For A Blindside"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Survivor Auction" Instead of a an Immunity Challenge, a Survivor Auction was held. Items won were the following: 'Episode 11: "Slit Their Throats"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Alpha-numerical" The host will give out a letter and a number next to it. Castaways must give the host a word that starts with the letter given as well as it having the same number of letters as the number given. Castaways must give a REAL word. Names are not allowed. The first person who gets six points, wins immunity. 'Episode 12: "Stir Up Some Trouble"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Triple Threat" Castaways had to compete in three separate mini-games. Once they got the best scores they could, they would stop and wait for the results. A random game would be selected and the castaway with the lowest score in that game would be eliminated each round. The last round's game would determine who won individual immunity. 'Episode 13: "There Is Bigger Fish To Fry"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Check-In" Castaways must post "Check in #1" An hour after that, no sooner, he or she must post "Check in #2" so on and so forth. The castaway with the most check ins after 24 hours will win the final immunity challenge of the season. Voting History Notes: Due to Drew self voting, the vote was unanimous. Kevin played the hidden immunity idol, therefore two votes cast against her did not count. Chris B. played the special hidden immunity idol, therefore two votes cast against him did not count. NOTE: Who voted who will be revealed at the end of the season, unless in a unanimous vote, in which case it will be posted immediately after the vote.'' '' All underlined votes denote that they were not able to participate at Tribal Council, incurring themselves a "self-vote". Tribe Flags This Seasons Items Tribal Immunity Idol.png|Tribal Immunity Idol Immunity Necklace.png|Individual Immunity Necklace S8 Hidden Immunity Idol.png|Hidden Immunity Idol S8 Special Hidden Immunity Idol.png|Special Hidden Immunity Idol Barcadera Tribe Buff.png|Barcadera Tribe Buff|link=Barcadera Savaneta Tribe Buff.png|Savaneta Tribe Buff|link=Savaneta Tribe 3 Buff.png|Merged Tribe Buff Category:TTJ's Survivor: Aruba Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Tribe Swap